The Agent Always Falls in Love On a Mission
by Anniedoc
Summary: When Robin Left 8 years ago she went after her dream, but what happens when her dad comes to visit and brings one of his agents. Then, back in PC the same agent shows up. Read to find out if Robin and the Agent fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The Agent Always Falls in Love on a Mission 

By

Jonna Vencil

Characters

Dr. Robin Scorpio

Dr. Noah Drake

Drs. Alan and Monica Quatermaine

Dr. Jason Quatermaine

Dr. Elizabeth Webber

Dr. Stephen Webber

Nurse Bobbie Spencer

Nurse Epiphany Johnson

Emily Quatermaine (Med Student)

Officer Lucky Spencer

Commissioner Mac Scorpio

Detective Taggert

Agent Patrick Drake

Agent Addison Matthews

Agent Robert Scorpio

Sonny Corinthos

Carly Corinthos

Luke Spencer

Nikolas Cassadine

Mike Corbin

Chapter One:

Everyone Shows Up

General Hospital was always a busy hospital in a little town in up state New York called Port Charles. However, today was different it was very slow. Drs. Robin Scorpio, Jason Quatermaine, and Noah Drake were all at the fourth floor Nurses' station trying to decide where they should go to lunch…

"What if we go to Kelly's?" Jason asked but then Noah said," Sure! What about you Robin?" Robin looked up and said," Sure!"

Just then, the elevator's doors open, a man, and a woman walk out. The man was in a black suit, with a mid-night blue button up shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. His hair was gelled and had dark brown lose curl. The woman was in a white suit, with a black silk shirt, and a pair of three-inch heels. Her hair was in red curls and flowing down her back.

They walked up to the Nurses' station and Patrick asked Jason," Do you know where we can find Dr. Noah Drake?" Jason looked over at Robin and said," He will be right back can Dr. Scorpio or I help you?" Just then Noah was walking up to the station and asked without looking up," Okay! Are you guys ready to go?" With that Patrick said with a grin on his face," Hi, Dad! I hope we aren't interrupting anything." With that said Noah looked up and said," What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission in Can Coon." That's when the woman spoke up and said," Well we were until Agent Robert Scorpio had to pull us and here we are on another mission." Then Robin looked at the woman and said," Did you just say Robert Scorpio?"

Before the woman could talk the elevator's doors opened up to a man in a black suit, gray hair, and a smirk on his face. He walked over to the group and said with an Australian assent," Come give Daddy a big hug and kiss, Luv!"

Everyone looked around until Jason said," Hi, Mr. Scorpio sir." Robert looked over at Jason and said," I'm not going to kill you, Doc!" Then Robin said." Daddy, be nice." With that, Robin walked up and gave her father a big hug and a kiss on his check. She stepped away and said," I am glad your back, Dad. I missed you!" " In addition, I missed you too, Luv. Noah, I see you took real good care of Robin." " I did my best." Patrick couldn't believe his eyes and asked," Dad, you know my boss? Moreover, Scorpio you know my dad. And who are all you people?" Robin was the first one to talk," Well, I guess I will start with me I am Dr. Robin Scorpio. I am head of the pediatrician department. This is Dr. Jason Quatermaine; he is the OB/GYN. Well, I can see that you know Noah but any ways his is the Neurological surgeon here at GH. Any Questions?" Before Patrick could talk the woman spoke up and said," Hi, I am Agent Addison Matthews, this is my partner Agent Patrick Drake, son of Dr. Noah Drake, and of coarse you know Robert. It's nice to meet you all." And Robert said," Can we join you for lunch?" And Noah and Robin said together," YES!"

Chapter Two:

Getting to Know Each Other

They were all sitting at Kelly's when Robert broke the silence and said," So, Robin, did you get back together with this jerk here yet. I know how good you two were together." Then Jason said," Well, Mr. Scorpio, if I did not cheat on Robin with Elizabeth Webber. Robin and I would be in the sixth floor supply closet!" " Oh great, Jase you want to tell him all the other places that we've done it!" " Well, there is the car, the bed, Jake's on pretty much on all the surfaces, my OR room, the showers, washroom, exam rooms, and in an ambulance! Did I cover it all, Honey?"

"I was kidding you pig headed man." " Oh yeah and then there was Noah's car! I can't believe I forgot that one!" Jason said with a smirk. Robin just slumped in her chair and looked over at Noah and Patrick and said," Noah I had the car cleaned before you came back from Maine a couple of years ago." Patrick just had a smirk on his face and sat all the way back in his chair.

Then the bell on the top of the door was ringing and a man walked in and walked up to Robin. Robin had a smile on her face and said," Hey, Nik. How are you?" " I called the hospital and they said that you were here and I thought I should just come get you myself." " What for… Oh! The dance lesson for the Ball. I totally forgot; I'm so sorry, but we can go now." " I have a better idea, Scorpio. What if we did it here give the people a nice show?" Nik said with a smile and winked at Robin; then Robin said," I do not think so. We're not ready!" Then Robert said," Come on, Luv. Show me what you've been working on with Nikolas while I've been chasing the bad guys." With that said Nik gave Robin a bag and she went to go change in the back, and Patrick asked," Where's the bathroom?" Robert pointed to where Robin went and he got up and left.

When he got there Robin was changing into a ruby red dancing dress. She already had on a pair of red four-inch heels. Robin heard the swinging doors and turned around and there stood Patrick with a smile on his face.

He walked up to Robin and put his arms round her waist and said," I missed you, baby! One month is too much to live without my girl." " I missed you too, Pattie. You do not know how much! Do you think they think that we're together?" Patrick looked down at her and said," Baby, we've been together for a year, and married for two in a half months I don't think so, but your father thinks I'm dating the red head in IT." " Well at least your dad knows. I just wish I could tell my dad and him not try to kill you when he finds out." " Well why don't, we just tell him after you show me what you got out there." He said with a grin.

Robin stood up on her type-toes and kissed him hard on his lips and he kissed her back. When the kiss was over Robin said," Baby, I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to get mad because I wanted to tell you in person, okay?" " Baby, whatever it is it will be okay. And you know that I never get mad at you, so just tell me."

Robin looked in his eyes and said," Honey, we're going to have a baby!" Patrick looked down at Robin and smiled and said," I am going to be a Daddy and you are going to be a Mommy. We have to tell you father, NOW! Because I don't think he'll kill the father of his daughter's child." " Okay, but if he kills you I want you to know that I love you, and after we tell my dad we have to tell my uncle Mac. I think Noah is going to be a piece of cake. Let's go!"

They went out of the back and sat down, Robin was the first one to talk," Daddy, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to kill any one. So, remember when I went to go visit you a year ago and I met everyone that you work with. Well I grew very fond of Patrick and we dated awhile and then two in half months ago, we got married and two weeks ago, I found out that we are having triples. Will any one say something, please?" Patrick couldn't believe his ears and said," Baby, you never said anything about triples. Three what are we going to do with three. At least we have nine months." " Well, Patrick you guys only have seven months to prepare for your girls." Jason said with a smirk. Then Robin hit him over the head and said," Do you want to kill my husband, Jase." " Girls… Three girls… I could have my own baseball team!"


	2. The Sweet Sweet End

It was their third birthday and Patrick still could not believe that he had four little girls. By the end of Robin's eighth month, they learned that they had four little girls on the way not three. Now Patrick's babies were growing up. Mattie, Macie, Gracie, and Katie were the high light of Robin and Patrick's lives.

"Daddy, I want cake."

"Well, you have to wait, Tink." Macie earned that nickname from the whole family when she was born because she was the smallest of all four babies and to Patrick that made her extra special like Robin.

After, the party was over and all of the families had left Robin put the girls to bed and then clawed into bed with Patrick herself.

"I can't believe that they turned three today. I want them to be my babies forever and ever."

"Well, Robs, that can't happened they have to grow up sooner or later BUT they are NOT dating until I am dead and have been buried for 40 years."

"Honey, I love you and they will date whenever they want to."

"But…But, I want to interrogate the boys first to see if they are good enough."

"What ever you want. Now go to sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Baby." With that, Patrick turned out the lights and dreamed about the Life that he finally had.

The End!


End file.
